Adventure Time: New Beginnings (Re-uploaded)
by Sumzilla20
Summary: This story is based upon an AU i made with my friend where Finn is put through new adventures faces new enemies and makes a bunch of new friends will him and his new found friends be able to defeat what evil lies ahead of them
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: hi I'd like to explain quickly that this is a re-upload of my story and I am the same author I had complications with my old account and had to make a new one so I'll be re-uploading the chapters along with some new ones but to keep it short this is my first fanfiction based on an AU I made up and I gave credit to my friend for helping me write this and letting me use their OC so with that out of the way enjoy also I do not own Adventure Time Pendleton Ward does)

Chapter 1: Meeting the mischief maker

It was your average day in the land of Ooo well at least to the seventeen year old boy named Finn as he's in his treehouse and is also currently still in bed sleeping but not for long as the yellow magic dog jake wakes up and takes a look around the room

"ughhh what time is it...?" Jake says

Jake gets up and takes a look outside the window of the treehouse to see that the sun has risen for a new day "huh... I guess it's time to wake up then" jake says as he goes over to Finns bed and starts to lightly shake him attempting to wake him up "Finn come on wake up it's time to wake up"

Finn groans in frustration slighting tossing and turning in the bed as he tries to cover himself up more with his blankets "ten more minutes..." Finn says still sounding tired as he turns away from jake kinda mumbling under his breath as well

Jake softly sighs but gets an idea that he knows will work "well if your not awake then I guess only me and BMO will enjoy some bacon pancakes then" he smiles and begins to head down the ladder to the kitchen

As soon as Finn heard the words bacon pancakes he gets up looking perfectly awake "okay I'm awake now" Finn says as he gets up and softly laughs then follows jake down the ladder

They both enter the kitchen of the treehouse and jake begins to cook up some bacon pancakes while humming the song while Finn sits at the table and waits "so Finn how was your sleep" jake asks Finn "ehhh it was okay beds kinda getting uncomfortable recently" Finn responds

As Finn is waiting for jake to finish the pancakes there's a knock at the door Finn gets up to go answer it but when he opens the door there's no one there he takes a couple steps outside to look around but while he's doing so a water ballon hits him on the back of his head "huh what the-!" Finn says as he turns around

A girl about Finns age seventeen stands behind Finn standing at about 5'1 with purple eyes and brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back she laughs a little and appears to have more water balloons on hand "oh hey Luna" he says as he begins to head back inside "hey goldilocks what's up" she says as she follows him inside the tree house

They both enter the tree house as Finn begins to head to back up to his room to change but Luna stays in the living room "not much just woke up and hey jake Luna is here" Finn says and calls out to jake before heading up the ladder

Jake come out of the kitchen with a plate of bacon pancakes and sees Luna "oh no not you again..." Luna chuckles a little "oh yeah it's me again and ooh are those bacon pancakes?" Jake kinda shields them away from her "yes but I only made enough for me and Finn none for-"

Before jake could finish Luna already grabbed the play of pancakes away from jake "thanks jake haha" she smirks and she sits down on the couch eating the pancakes "Awww man..." Jake says kinda sadly and heads back to the kitchen

Finn comes back down the ladder changed in new clothes and dried off "so Luna what brings you here?" Finn asks "oh just passing by was just heading to the usual spot so yeah thought I'd say hello" Luna responds as she continues to eat the bacon pancakes

Finn sits down with her "what is this usual spot anyways you go there like everyday for a couple hours then you prank me and jake the rest of the day" Luna looks at Finn finishing the pancakes "that's for me to know and something you should keep your nose out of besides I should get going anyways I don't want to be late seeya guys later" she sets the plate aside and gets up and leaves

Jake comes back out of the kitchen and looks at Finn "why are you friends with her exactly" jakes asks "she can be cool sometimes when she's not pranking or stealing" Finn responds

(And that's end of chapter one sorry if it's short again first time making a fanfiction but feel free to leave reviews and such I'd like to thank my good friend for giving me rights to use their character Luna and thanks for reading)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The immortal man

(Luna's POV)

After Luna's visit to Finn and jakes tree house she heads to the forest to meet up with a friend she likes to meet up with as she travels further into the forest it gets darker due to the trees blocking out the sun but soon after awhile she reaches her location

In the middle of the forest there's an old run down house with a light emitting from the inside someone's inside "hey vincey I'm here!" She calls out to the house and after a few seconds there's some movement inside then the door opens

A man steps out with white hair and red ruby eyes and looks at Luna "for the last time Luna please stop calling me that" he says this causes Luna to let out a small giggle "oh fine sorry Vincent"

(Vincent's POV)

Vincent sighs as he walks over to Luna "well it's still nice that you visit every once and awhile though you don't have to" he says as he pats her hair messing it up "and since you're probably not going to stop calling me that I'll just keep calling you shorty" he laughs softly but Luna gives him a glare of annoyance

"I'll kick your shin Vincent don't think I won't" Luna says but that only causes Vincent to laugh a bit more "I wouldn't be surprised if you did but I'm over two thousand years old you barely intimidate Luna" he says this earns a bit of a pout from Luna "yeah yeah I know old man but still don't call me shorty" Luna says "and don't call me Vincey or old man"

Luna lets out a fake gasp "but I have to be able to call you one of those" she says and Vincent lets out an annoyed sigh "ugh fine only Vincey though but nothing else" he says and begins to walk back to his house but stops and looks back at Luna "are you sure you weren't followed...?"

Luna looks around and then shrugs "I'm pretty sure I wasn't why do you feel like someone's watching or something?" She says as Vincent looks around and stares out into the woods "...kinda or I might be just going crazy or something" he says and finally looks back at Luna "eh it's gone now"

Luna looks around one more time before looking at Vincent "yeah maybe you being out here alone isn't healthy" she says and Vincent looks at her "yeah well... These days kind of civilization... isn't for me I'll just stay out here... You should go now wouldn't want to keep you here all day away from your "boyfriend" Luna" Vincent says as he laughs

Luna sighs angrily and with a hint of annoyance "for the last time he's not my boyfriend he's just my friend only a friennnnnnnd" she says this makes Vincent laugh a bit more clearly enjoying teasing her but soon calms down "oh man it's always good to have a laugh but yeah sure whatever you say"

Luna rolls her eyes "uh-huh... But yeah I should be going I'll swing by again later seeya Vincey~" she says as she walks away "yeah see you later Luna" Vincent calls out to her before she leaves and he heads back inside his house

(Finn's POV before Luna left)

"I know it's probably none of our business but maybe we should go see who she goes to visit" Finn suggests to jake as they're sitting on the couch "gee I don't know man what if it does turn out she's evil and she keeps visiting her evil boss or something" Finn sighs at jakes assumption "for the last time jake she isn't evil she's just ummmm fun...?"

Jake looks at Finn "uh-huh sure your only defending her because you like her" Jake says but this causes Finn to blush a bit scratching the back of his head "no I don't dude she's like my best friend and as my bro jake I want you two to try and get along better"

Jake sighs and hops off the couch "fine but if it turns out she is evil your not allowed to hang out with her anymore and also you'll have to cook your own breakfast in the morning" jake says this making Finn sigh again "ugh fine look lets just hurry up and follow her before she gets to far away" Finn says as he gets his green backpack on and heads out with jake following him

-small time skip to where they followed Luna-

Finn and jake had arrived to where Luna was heading they hid in nearby trees and where doing they're best to listen to the conversation as well as to what was going on or who she was talking to "jake can you get a good look at the guy?" Finn asks jake "I can try stay right here..." Jake says as he shrinks down and attempts to get closer to see the person Luna is talking to and he sees Vincent once he has a good look at him he goes back to Finn

"It's some weird dude with white hair and red eyes... Seems pretty evil to me if you ask me..." Jake says and Finn merely rolls his eyes at jakes accusations "they're just talking by the looks of it she's just visiting this guy we should go" Finn moves a bit but steps on some sticks causing some crunching noises Finn stops in his tracks and looks to make sure he wasn't heard to only see Vincent staring right in his direction but he only stares for a little and looks away Finn quietly sighs to himself in relief then continues to sneak away back to the tree house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Adventure time! Part 1

(Finn's POV)

Finn and jake quickly made it back to the tree house in time before Luna and they sit down to relax "I told you she was evil man" jake says to Finn but Finn only looks at him slightly annoyed by his comment "jake look I know you don't like her but you don't know that..." Finn says only for jake to reply with "come on dude did you see who she was talking to the red eyes say everything he's a one bad guy" Finn then retorts with "well so does marceline but she's... Neutral... Point is we don't know anything about this guy for all we know that could be her like dad or something"

Jake only responds with an eye roll "alright keep defending your girlfriend but I'm still convinced she's evil" this earns him an annoyed sigh from Finn "for the last time dude she's just a friend... Only a friend" Finn says "sure you just keep saying that Finn" jake responds Finn now just ignores him and gets up from the couch then looks out the window at the grass lands as he looks on he sees something in the air and its princess bubblegum riding on lady rainicorn they seem to be heading towards the tree house

(Jake's POV)

"Oh hey jake princess bubblegum and lady are on there way here" Finn says to jake "oh really I'll go get the door" jake says as he stretches down to the front door and opens it up right on time too as rainicorn just landed and princess bubblegum hops off of lady rainicorn "hey jake is Finn here by any chance?" The princess asks jake nods in response "yeah he's upstairs" jake says as he stretches back into the living room of the tree house as bubblegum and rainicorn walk into the treehouse and head up to where Finn is at

(Finn's POV)

Finn is laying on his bed reading a random comic book before seeing princess bubblegum and rainicorn walk into the room "oh hey princess and lady" he says as he gets up from his bed and approaches them "what brings you two you here?"

Princess bubblegum clears her throat before speaking "so Finn as you know I gave you the task of capturing Luna for her crimes of being a thief and also an annoyance to my science work..." She says getting a nod from Finn as she continues "well it has come to my attention that you somehow befriended her... Well since you failed the first task I'm going to give you a new one" she says

hearing this makes Finn kinda perk up in interest wondering what could be the task "I've notice she sneaks away to some unknown location in the woods" she says before Finn cuts in "oh well me and jake followed her today and saw all she does is visit some guy in the woods it's pretty harmless though... But to be fair the guy is kinda sketchy but it he doesn't seem to dangerous" Finn says

Hearing this only makes princess bubblegum more curious "well what did the guy look like and was he a thief from the thieves city?" She says only to get a shrug from Finn "I honestly don't know if he's a thief but he has white hair like as white as snow and his eyes are red" Finn says as he kinda shivers remembering that glare he got from him

Princess bubblegum thinks for a bit mumbling something to herself before saying "okay then try to find out who this person is either go back out there or you can try to get the information out of Luna which I doubt she'll do... But here take this" she says before handing Finn a list of questions to ask Luna "maybe she'll answer them or not who knows... But I have to go now good luck with that" she says before leaving with rainicorn

Finn took the list and sighs to himself "great now I have to go back out there... Ehhh maybe I can try and get the information out of Luna maybe asking subtly she'll give me an answer" he concluded before getting his stuff ready to head out again "I'll go alone on this one since jake doesn't like Luna" he says to himself quietly

(3rd person POV)

Finn gets his things together before heading out to find Luna he thinks a bit on where she would be now and the first thing that comes to mind is that she's at marceline's house since they're best friends so he starts to head to marceline's house

(Vincent's POV)

Vincent stands atop of the tree house watching Finn run off to look for Luna he heard the conversation between him and the princess "interesting... And here I thought every human was extinct... Well nevertheless I'm sure Luna won't tell you a thing boy not a thing..." He says to himself before realizing something "why am I talking to myself... Good god I need to make more damn friends..." He says before seemingly disappearing


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: huge thanks to my friend for helping me write this chapter)

Chapter 4: Adventure time! part 2

(3rd person POV)

It takes about an hour to get to marceline's house due to making some side stops like fighting a monster or helping someone but when he finally gets there he can clearly hear Luna and marceline talking and laughing about something so he decides to listen in on their conversation

(Marceline's POV)

Marceline was laughing with Luna as she was telling Luna the time Finn had become her henchman "and so I told Finn to pin the guy down so at this point Finn was freaking out thinking I was going to drink this guys blood" she's says as she's trying to hold in her laughs to continue the story same thing with Luna "so I start to close in on the guy getting my fangs ready and Finn looks like he's about to freak out even more" marceline continues only to stop as she hears a knock on the door so she floats over to the door and opens up the door when she opens it she sees it's Finn "oh hey Finn we were just talking about you" she says letting Finn walk into her house

"I know I heard before I knocked on the door" Finn replies kinda feeling embarrassed as he looks over to Luna "hey Luna I need to ask you some questions" Finn says to Luna

(Luna's POV)  
As she was laughing and joking with marcy the laughter slowly calmed down she looked over at Finn "questions? About what exactly?" She asked waiting for a response and already planning any and all answers to any questions making sure they make sense in her mind.

Finn nervously cleared his voice to ask the first question "what does your daily schedule look like?" She laughed a little "goldie locks this isn't how you stalk people but if you are /that/ curious I hang out with you, Jake, then Marcy and as the little shit i am i go to prepare pranks and train a bit" confident in her answer she waits for finn to ask his next question. Finn sighs and continues "Do you know anyone that's a threat to the candy kingdom?" There is a smirk on Luna's face as if she told herself a joke "What kind of question is that? I mean there's pb herself, marcy caused a few problems and with my pranks I must be somewhat of a threat but we are all friends here so no i don't know anyone that is a real threat" Marcy laughs in agreement simply responding "yeah besides Bonnie knows who is and isn't a true threat" simply shrugging of everything. It's clear that finn is internally getting frustrated and nervous hesitantly he asks the third question "Does the name valin- actually… it's just the two questions thanks for letting me just ask those have a good day, sorry about that" he awkwardly scratches the back of his head and quickly leaves. Luna on the other head keeps a blank expression in her head is loud screaming that would cause anyone who is telepathically talking to her be concerned, Marcy kinda shakes her causing Luna to snap back to reality. "Are you okay dude?" Marcy asks curiously."yeah I'm fine no worries, but I gotta go catch goody two shoes, see ya Marcy!" Luna bolted out of the room chasing Finn.

Finn's pov

As Finn was heading home he heard footsteps quickly he turned around to see Luna catching up to him running towards him. With no time to move Finn gets tackled and pinned down, clearly she has rage of fire in her eyes. "What the hell finn?! Why were you asking those questions!" Luna had a fist ready to punch him "so what is the third question?!" She asks clearly knowing what it is but is threatening him. "Wait wait calm down!" He waves his arms in a sign of peace but notices the letter pb wrote with the questions signed by pb herself in his hand so he crumbles it up and shoves it in his mouth. Luna throws the punch but stops just before hitting his chest, she gets up off of him frustrated and leaves. Finn sighs in relief but in fear he stumbles to his feet and escape to the tree house.

Vincent pov

off in the distance Vincent is sitting up on a tree branch watching Luna tackle Finn but doesn't hear the conversation. He does become concerned and sighs "This kid knows to much… and damn that princess for wanting to know more" He does reflect for a moment "though Luna got though that well… she might hate that i have to clean up loose ends though… so much of a hero that human could have been" He gets up to hop down the tree branch disappearing into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Adventure Time! Part 3

(Finns POV)

Finn ran back home in a panic. "Did she really try to punch me in the chest?" finn puts his hand on his chest making sure he can breath properly, he does look around a bit paranoid about what happened. "Jake is going to kill me…. Maybe he was right they are evil… no they can't be" He walks inside to see that jake and lady are talking in korean so he doesn't understand what they are saying. Jake looks over at Finn seeing him out of breath and scared "Hey finn what happened to you?" Jake asks concerned as he gets up to get finn some water "I'm guessing the whole meeting was messy?" Finn take the gulp of water and seems hesitant about telling jake knowing it will feed Jakes assumptions but it's for the better "she was giving answers but the thing is once I got to my third question about the name Valentine she flipped out a bit and I dunno was ready to really cause injuries" Finn looks down in defeat ready for an I told you so.

"Finn this is getting dangerous she knows what is going on! But I am glad to see you are okay and not damaged" Jake sighs and has Finn take a seat "We need to tell pb about this and you cant see luna anymore" Jake expressed major concern for Finn. Finn still has his head down but nods in agreement "we should probably head to the castle now then so we can inform Pb about this" Finn finishes his glass of water then gets up heading outside with Jake and Lady. Lady gives finn and jake a ride to the candy kingdom.

(Luna POV)

After almost punching the air out of finn she starts heading back to marcy's place "Jesus… I hate pb sometimes she needs to stay out of other people's lives this is getting annoying" Her punch ends up to a tree leaving a decent dent in it then lets out a frustrated sigh "oh shit Vincent might already know about this already… alright talk to marcy for a bit then head back to vincent's place to make sure he doesn't do anything rash" Granted the out loud talking is doing good it's just kinda weird. After a bit of time she gets back to marcy's house and knocks on the door, Marcy opens the door and lets her back inside.

"Hey Luna, what was the deal with chasing Finn out of my house?" Marcy floats by Luna as Luna goes to sit down. "Well he had questions so it was only fair he answer any I had since I did answer his" Luna simply shrugged still scheming how to also stop Vincent "Oh Marcy, has pb been doing anything beyond her normal science labs?" she looked up at marcy curiously. "No not really but yeah she does seem to be in her lab more often obsession over who knows what. "Alrighty, thanks marcy I should probably get going I need to go apologize to finn about my outburst so see you tomorrow." Luna quickly gets back up and leaves the house "alright see ya tomorrow Luna call of you need anything" marcy shut the door behind Luna shrugging off the behavior.

At full speed Luna ran back to the forest to get to Vincent's house, only to see a note that reads "I have some business to take care of -V" She tears down the note and throws it on the ground "damn it I have to hurry… why is he like this honestly" due to the panic her eyes do slightly glow and out of thin air a cloud appears "Nice a ride" she climbs up and had the cloud speed to the tree house thinking thats where Finn is.

(Finn POV)

Finn had just finished giving PB the few answers she needed "I only got two questions I am sorry about that pb, I can't talk or be near her anymore she might snap" it is just finn and PB in the lab while jake and lady do their own thing. "Its okay finn you did your best though…." She reads over the notes and luna's answers "She was able to keep her secrets locked up tight even to you maybe due to trust issues or someone is threatening her" She sets her notes down and looks over at finn again "Honestly Finn, with the answers and her reactions she can't be trusted anymore with anything there are a bunch of red flags going off here with this we need to stop them as soon as possible, go home and get some rest we will make a better plan tomorrow" Pb sends finn out shutting the lab door quickly so no one can sneak in once finn is out.

Deciding to go home alone Finn simply starts to head home alone, though the paranoia is getting to him more and more. He continues to keep his guard up and look around with no one to be seen. "I just need to get home and get some rest today has been crazy" finn thought to himself but shook his head dismissing the thoughts. Though his mindset started to change once he heard footsteps causing him to walk faster mostly due to some fear. At the midway point everything started to seem really odd then in front of him is Vincent standing ready for a fight.

(Vincent's POV)

"Well that was fairly easy to find him but I guess that's what I get for keeping tabs on people" there is a silent breath he takes keeping his thoughts to himself "well hero, this tab needs to get paid for the safety of your kingdom, Lets get this over with then." As swift as the wind, vincent runs over then jumps up into the air to do a downward slash attack to finn. Lucky for finn his paranoia and keeping his guard up helped so he dodge rolls out of the way aiming his sword at vincent "what's your problem?" Finn is kinda scared but keeps his cool waiting for vincent's next attack.

There is no response to the question but a smirk from vincent, he continues with simple attacks slashing at finn holding back enough. Finn still struggled to keep up, as he keeps on blocking he does try to attack back not able to keep up with vincent. As the fight progresses, Vincent becomes more and more ruthless not giving Finn any time to block, Vincent watches finn slow down in speed, but is impressed with Finn's will to keep pushing himself. With the luck of the blade Vincent sends finn back a bit into the ground. While Finn is down Vincent does his jump attack again to finish the job.

As Finn tries to block this attack suddenly there is a cloud shape shadow over finn. Vincent quickly stops his attack so he doesnt injure luna who is not armed but has her arms out. "What the hell vincent! This isn't what I meant by you should get out more!" Luna gave him a stern look causing vincent to sigh, keeping his voice low so finn can't hear what is going on "Luna this is my business, he was trying to get too much information for that 'princess' this is the price that needs to be paid if you want to keep your life here and so I can live in peace" Vincent tries to keep his cool and try not to punt Luna. "But if you hurt or kill him PB will make sure to find you and this peace you want won't be anything… Besides why shoot the messenger? There has to be another way about this Vincent, I won't let you kill him" Luna stays determined to stop Vincent from fighting. There is a prolonged silence between the two, Finn slowly gets up so he can hear the conversation better only to see vincent putting his sword away and a smirk holding back a laugh, "wow you are really going to the extreme to protect your boyfriend right now". Luna growls "he isnt my boyfriend!" she sees finn up and watching the whole last bit then calms down looking back at Vincent "can you just apologize or something?" vincent lets out a laugh then shrugs, he hops down from the cloud walking over to Finn holding out his hand, finn goes to shake it only to be pulled in so vincent can whisper to him "consider this the first meeting between dad and daughters boyfriend". This confuses Finn more

"What do you mean by that exactly? You are Luna's dad" Finn is lost and confused at this point good luck. Vincent lets go of finn "not officially but I did take care of her so yes in theory I am her 'dad'" While vincent pulled that little stunt luna is rethinking some life choices that got her into this mess and debates if she should escape or not. Only to hear in her head "you are not leaving until this it settled" from Vincent. "Well finn I guess the three of us have some talking to do" Vincent says towards Finn with a simple smile on his face.


End file.
